1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant for the controlled diffusion of vaporizable active substances in agriculture and in defense against parasites, in particular, in applying the technique of sexual confusion and disorientation.
2. Description of the Background
Systems currently used for the diffusion of active substances which act in the vapor state are of two types. A first type of system projects active substances a mixed with water, either solubilized or microencapsulated, towards vegetation. A second type of system, which is used mainly with pheromones in the technique of sexual disorientation and confusion, exploits the capacity of certain materials to be partially permeable or to absorb the substances and release them with time. This is the principle on which dispensers operate in sexual confusion and disorientation.
The first system results in product losses by distribution and degradation, whereas the second system allows operation with low doses of active substance, but requires manual repositioning of the diffusers at least annually, any increase in the number of diffusion points and in the number of insects simultaneously controllable being achieved only by positioning new and different diffusers at a cost proportional to the number of diffusers applied. This system is also characterized by a certain rigidity in that the quantity of diffused active substance is not readily controllable on the basis of defence requirements, but is influenced by environmental parameters which cannot be modified, the active substance diffused being modifiable only by applying further dispensers.